zabuturfandomcom-20200215-history
Motion sense
This article is '''NOT QUITE CRAP ANYMORE'. That's because it's almost done, and thus it's slowly turning into not-crap. so don't worry. Hang in there. I'll get to it eventually.'' A Serenghe's motion sense, sometimes called a detection sense, is one of their additional senses that all Serenghe are born with. However, many of them do not use it very often, despite its usefulness. It is a sense that has to be honed to be of any use, and the more it is used, the more keen it becomes. It is used through the hands and the feet, and so it is often considered to be an enhanced sense of touch. This sense becomes 'hazy' the words of many who use it if the Serenghe's hands or feet get injured, since when this happens, the use of this sense becomes limited. Mechanics A Serenghe's sense of detection is used to locate their surroundings. This is considered particularly useful in pitch darkness, or when eyesight is limited. It operates off of heat and motion, and so it works better in warmer climates and where there is more motion, and is handicapped in cooler areas or in places where there is much less movement. As a result, even a target remaining still is not likely to escape the senses of a Serenghe--this depends mostly on how strong this sense is on the one using it. Use of this sense can be subtle, as all it takes is a few twitches of the fingers or toes for them to get a good idea of what is going on around them. A unique aspect about this sense compared to the 5 core senses is that it is not always active. It requires concentration to use, and so many Serenghe who use it often let it rest when they are tired. Notable users of this sense in a subtle manner include Misaha Calameda Hirano, Alzar Tetra Miyamoto, Koshu Aki Varada, and Sanaki Tasha Foxx. Use Motion senses are most commonly used by blind Serenghe who use it as a semi-accurate substitute for eyesight, which they lack. the ability for it to keenly detect details and movement around them, as opposed to just in front of them, gives those who can wield it proficiently an upper edge against those who rely solely on eyesight. However, there are things it cannot do, such as detect certain minute details, as well as color, which is usually part of why blind Serenghe are always curious about the concept of color. It has also been used to replace hearing, such as in the case of Lyndis Jay Montoya 2, but it is not as well-suited for that job. It can use the motion of the vibrations in the air to pick up noises, but trying to read someone's lips based only off of the vibrations is almost never worth the trouble that one would have to go through to master such a skill. Rarity & Occurrance Motion senses are most often seen used by disabled Serenghe, but the sense itself is inherent in every Serenghe of every race and either gender. While there is a belief that women master it better than men, this is only believed because women are much more likely to be born blind than men, and thus it gives them a better window of motivation to hone that skill. effectively, men and women are equally skilled at honing their motion senses. Category:Articles that are Half-Crap